Resolve
by Aaron12
Summary: Six months after his rampage in the episode, "Patriot Act", the mutated General Wade Eiling, dying from his ingestion of the Captain Nazi formula, returns for one final push to ensure that his war on the Justice League comes to pass. With Superman again off-world, Batman believes there is one other uniquely suited to stop Eiling in his tracks, but can he be convinced to fight?


Justice League Unlimited

Resolve

By Aaron

It was a bright, sunny day in the city of Metropolis. As regular people bustled about, conducting their business of the day, it seemed as if nothing could be out of place in the world. Of course, for anyone who chanced to look around, the wreckage of buildings and streets still littered with rubble served as a painful reminder of the attempted invasion of Apokolips just a few short weeks before. But it hadn't been the first time that Metropolis citizens had weathered such a crisis. With the danger passed and the initial shock faded over time, most people were happy to look past the blemishes and focus on getting on with their own lives.

Suddenly, a thunderous impact could be heard booming through the air, instantly bringing the streets to a halt as passers by stopped to wonder what could have possibly made such a sound. Again, the sound could be heard, this time closer. People could even hear the ground slightly quake beneath their feet. A third explosive sound came, this time followed by panicked screams as people came running from around a nearby corner. Suddenly, without warning, a car came flying through the air before skidding across the street and smashing through the window of a nearby shop. As shopkeepers and customers fled for their lives, a fourth pounding noise could be heard from just around the corner as those still too stunned to run away saw the hulking mass stepped into view. The sight finally shocked them out of their paralysis as they turned and ran, followed by a deafening roar.

* * *

"And now, without further ado," the mayor spoke out proudly in the city hall press room, "It gives me great honor to introduce a great humanitarian, Mr. Bruce Wayne, whose charitable efforts have generated over one million dollars for the Metropolis Disaster Relief effort."

A round of applause echoed throughout the hall as the man of the hour himself stepped onto the stage. After pausing to shake the mayor's hand, Bruce unveiled the giant check he'd prepared before handing it off to the mayor as flashbulbs lit the room like lightning bolts.

"Wow, a million dollars? Who could believe it?" Jimmy Olsen noted, getting in on the photo frenzy with Lois Lane standing right beside him, taking notes on the proceedings, "Gotham, Metropolis, Central City, Coast City. Wayne's been organizing charities all across the country for the invasion cleanup. I mean, all that AND running one of the largest companies in the world? Lois, you went out with him for a while. Where does this guy find the time?"

"You know what, Jimmy? You got me," Lois replied with a hollow chuckle and a shrug. And as she watched Bruce step up to the podium, she couldn't help but throw in an amused smirk as well. After all, she was one of only a scarce few who knew about Bruce's "other" job, besides charities and the corporate world. With the addition of being the one and only Batman, she had to wonder…how DID Bruce ever manage to get anything done?

"Thank you Mr. Mayor, members of the press," Bruce began to speak after clearing his throat behind the microphone, "It's a great privilege for me to be able to stand here today…"

* * *

Out on the streets, cries of panic pierced the air as frightened citizens darted in all directions. Meanwhile, vehicles, street lights and mailboxes could be seen hurtling into the sky like popping corn, causing even more alarm. Amidst the carnage, an enormous figure grunted and groaned, its eyes searching frantically for its target. Finally, it chanced to turn and spot city hall just a few short blocks away and immediately began tromping towards it.

* * *

Milling about the room with reporters and guests still in attendance, Bruce chanced to pass by the press conference buffet table. Deciding to mingle in, he paused to help himself to some of the finger foods. But just then, a familiar voice sounded off behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wayne? Daily Planet. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Lois," Bruce declared with an upbeat tone, "I have to say, I'm a little surprised to see ANYONE from the Planet here today, especially after what happened to the building during the invasion."

"Well, that's Perry White for you. He'll run that paper out of a photocopier in his basement if he has to," Lois replied, "The man's a force of nature."

"Still, this doesn't seem to be the kind of thing he'd send one of his top reporters to cover," Bruce noted.

"Well, Kent said he was busy working on some Kaznian piece. But that's Clark Kent for you, never around when you need him," Lois remarked jokingly. Bruce, meanwhile, could only offer a cryptic smile in response. After all, he knew where Clark Kent REALLY was. He was off world on a Justice League mission that could only be a job for Superman. If Lois only knew…Bruce knew that Clark would have to tell her SOMETHING before too much longer. But that was going to have to be Clark's problem, no one else's.

"Still, you don't think your reputation might take a bit of a hit of your colleagues see you socializing with someone you used to date?" he mentioned in passing.

"Hey, what are they going to say? As far as they know, I'm a reporter asking a few questions," Lois answered, "Besides, look at it this way. At least this time, if the Joker crashes the party again, I know I'll be in the safest spot in the room."

Bruce couldn't help but flash an amused smirk, but a loud rumble from outside immediately commanded everyone's attention. Moments later, the police officers who were in the room guarding the conference immediately ran outside, which only made everyone all the more curious as they tossed each other concerned murmurs. Suddenly, as if in answer to their questions, an explosion roared outside, drawing everyone towards the windows to look out onto the street below. What came next was a unified gasp of shock as they beheld a giant lumbering creature looking almost like a man. But his deformed muscular features, grayish-pink skin and enormous lower jaw looking almost like tusks made it clear that it was someone…or some-THING quite different.

"My God…that's Wade Eiling," Lois breathed under her breath. Hearing the name instantly brought a reaction out of Bruce as he slowly backed away from the window, away from the crowd.

"You mean, that crazy general who mutated himself because he wanted to fight Superman?" Jimmy replied trying to find a good vantage point for photos, "Didn't he used to work with those Cadmus freaks?"

"The very same," Lois noted with a stern glare as more police arrived on the scene, guns drawn and firing at will. But against the mutated general's thick, leathery hide, the flying bullets might as well have bean made out of foam for all the good they did. Instinctively, Lois's first thought was of Bruce, but as she turned to say something, he was already gone. Meanwhile, Eiling had turned his attention to the attacking officers, pounding his fists into the ground like pile drivers and sending a wave of cars and concrete their way as the police dove for cover.

"Back off! I didn't come here for YOU!" his slightly warped voice bellowed in warning. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a hail of small black capsules bounced of Eiling's body before exploding into powerful concussion blasts, blanketing the area with smoke. A moment later, Batman dropped from the sky, perching menacingly on a street light as Eiling was lost in the haze of smoke. Bust just then, with a deep breath, Eling's powerful lungs sucked up every trace of the smoke surrounding him before puffing it out into large smoke rings, much to Batman's irritation.

"You're a long way from home, Batman," he declared, smacking his fist into his palm before picking up a piece of asphalt from the street, "Not that I'm complaining. I seem to recall, I owe you a little something for that shot you took at me back at Cadmus HQ."

"Save it for a rainy day!" Batman called down before Eiling threw the asphalt straight at him. Luckily, Batman was able to drop down from the top of the street light, swinging to safety and missing the deadly projectile by inches. But the tiny piece of the street was still thrown with such force that it plowed through four other buildings like a cannonball before finally stopping.

"What do you want, Eiling?!" Batman asked defiantly, going out of his way to draw the giant's attention away from any police or onlookers.

"YOU'RE supposed to be the great detective! YOU figure it out!" Eiling growled in reply before charging forward. Despite his size, his massive frame was still able to stampede along the street at a blinding speed. Luckily, he was far enough away that Batman still had time to react. Pulling a pair of capsules from his belt, Batman tossed them in Eiling's direction, hitting him square between the eyes and quickly encasing his head in ice. The sudden shock sent Eiling stumbling forward, allowing Batman to leap over him and use his back as a springboard. Batman would land safely a moment later as Eiling slid along the street, his momentum carrying him head first through a brick wall, much to the delight of the police and the city hall onlookers. But Batman wasn't anywhere close to celebrating yet. Knowing full well what Eiling had done the last time he'd raged through Metropolis, Batman knew full well that knocking him down one time wasn't going to accomplish anything.

"Don't just stand there! MOVE!!" he shouted to the officers who were watching in awe at the battle taking place. And sure enough, a moment, later, Eiling snapped to his feet, bringing down half the wall as he forced his head out. Turning around and bellowing in rage, he smashed his massive palms together, causing a force wave that sent Batman and the officers around him flying back, slamming into the patrol cars behind them. Pressing the advantage as Batman clutched his side in pain, Eiling charged forward at incredible speed. Batman, acting on instinct, fired his grapple to escape, but he only made it a foot or two off the ground before Eiling reached him, bashing into him with his massive shoulder and sending Batman vaulting over the patrol cars and bouncing along the street.

"Aw man, this is bad," Jimmy uttered worriedly as he and the others could only bear silent witness to what was happening, "Lois, what are we gonna…Lois?"

Jimmy looked back and forth, but to his confusion, Lois was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Batman was still rocked from the impact of Eiling's stone-like body as he struggled desperately to stay conscious. But Eiling wasn't about to give him the chance to recover as he stomped forward, flipping away the two patrol cars that stood in his way as if they were made of nothing but foam.

"Where is he?!" Eiling roared, "Where's Superman?! You know he's the one I want!"

"He's…not…here…" Batman groaned angrily, more mad at his own body for not reacting faster.

"Well, then, you've got a…a problem…don't…you…?" Eiling found himself stammering as he suddenly and inexplicably felt a wave of dizziness pass through him. Not only did it halt his movement, but it even forced him to stagger back, dropping down to one knee. Even though he was barely conscious, Batman still had enough awareness to take notice. But he wouldn't have time to ponder what was going on. A moment later, the rear end of a car backed out of a nearby alley at top speed.

"Get in!" Lois called out, throwing the rear door open. Unable to risk Eiling getting a second wind, Batman stumbled to his feet and staggered to the car, throwing himself into the back seat as Lois sped off. Eiling, meanwhile, was still feeling the effects of his mysterious affliction and was unable to prevent Batman's escape. But he soon had other things to worry about as three large armored vehicles pulled up down the block and out jumped a small army of men wearing the unmistakable purple uniforms of Project Cadmus. This, however, was far beyond Batman's notice as he groaned in agony, clutching his ribs as Lois sped him through the back alleys of Metropolis.

"Bruce, are you alright?" Lois could hear the fright in her voice as she asked, "Oh God, we've got to get you to a hospital right now!"

"No! You can't risk taking me anywhere that will connect us! I have a safe house down by the docks! Take us there!" Batman argued, pulling a communication device from his belt, "Alfred, meet us at the warehouse! You know the place!"

"At once, Sir," Alfred responded calmly as Lois tore through the alleys as fast as her car would take them.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lois asked with concern from inside the WayneTech warehouse. Bruce was sitting on a black gurney, his mask, cape and costume top removed as Lois and Alfred tended to his injured ribs. Bruce's wince and slight groan of pain were hardly ringing endorsements of his well-being. But the pain passed as soon as it came, allowing him to continue putting on a tough front.

"I'll be fine," Bruce answered simply, "Believe me, I've had worse."

"Oh, well THAT'S certainly reassuring," Lois replied sarcastically, reminding herself of what she would have had to put up with if she'd opted to continue her relationship with him. Bruce, meanwhile, was taking a moment to test himself, slowly lifting his arm, then shifting it left and right to see how far he could move it before the pain became too much to bear.

"It doesn't make sense," he mused, hissing in pain as he pulled his costume back on, "Eiling's been in hiding for the last six months. Why suddenly now, an unprovoked rampage? And why did he suddenly collapse, right when he HAD me? Something's wrong."

"I'm afraid you don't know how right you are," a new voice echoed into the conversation as Bruce, Lois and Alfred looked over to see Amanda Waller standing in the doorway, eclipsing the sunlight beaming into the darkened warehouse.

"Waller," Bruce acknowledged as he fastened his cape, "Seeing as that you're here, I can only assume that Eiling managed to escape."

"He managed to get to a rooftop. By the time Cadmus troops got around the block, he'd already smashed his way into the sewers and escaped," Waller summarized before turning to Lois and Alfred sternly, "I'm afraid the remainder of this conversation will have to be made in private."

"Excuse me," Lois objected, "But I'm curious as to just how many of your superiors in Washington are REALLY aware of what's going on here."

"As curious as I am as to just how many of your colleagues are aware of your personal association with Batman," Waller suggested. Before Lois could object however, Batman put his hand on her shoulder, silencing her protests.

"It's going to be okay, Lois," he spoke in his usual grim demeanor, "Alfred, take Lois out the back and get her out of here, wherever she needs to go."

"Yes, sir," Alfred replied as he led Lois to the rear door, "Come along Ms. Lane. Believe me, I completely understand how frustrating it can be sometimes. But there have been occasions where I've learned that sometimes the less one knows, the better."

Waller maintained her silence until the door was closed, leaving her and Batman alone. Closing the front door behind her, she wanted to make sure that nothing was overheard that shouldn't be before she began to speak.

"Obviously, I can't get into anything TOO classified…"

"The Captain Nazi formula…it's killing him, isn't it?" Batman cut her off in a straightforward tone as Waller whirled around, momentarily caught off guard. How did he find out about the Captain Nazi formula? Then again, Waller realized she probably shouldn't have been TOO surprised. After all, this WAS Batman she was talking to.

"Long story short, yes," she admitted, realizing there was no harm in telling more than she meant to if Batman already knew the specifics anyway, "Ever since Eiling stole the formula, Cadmus scientists have been trying to use what minute traces were left to formulate an antidote. But during the experiments, they discovered that the aged formula produced an unforeseen side effect over time, specifically an exponential increase in the body's metabolism. It's gotten to a point where Eiling is beginning to burn chemical energy faster than he can replenish it. To put it simply, his body is literally eating him alive."

"How much time does he have left?" Batman asked simply.

"We're not sure," Waller replied, "He could have weeks…maybe only days. Or he could be dead already."

"Something tells me he'll find a way to stick around. At least until he's done what he needs to do," Batman commented.

"I'm guessing you have an idea already?" Waller perked up, curious.

"I think he knows something's happening to him. That's what set him off," Batman explained, "Eiling's still a soldier…at least in his OWN mind. So how would YOU prefer to go out if you were him?"

"Why meet your maker huddled in a dark corner when you can die fighting?" Waller nodded, immediately seeing where Batman was going with his theory.

"Or die a martyr," Batman added, "He's still going on about Superman. Think about it. Even if Superman refused to kill him, if Eiling died during the fight, it would be a good way to keep his 'war' going on, wouldn't it?"

"Stretch out a war he wouldn't even get to fight in? Does that really make sense to you?" Waller asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I think you know that with people like Eiling, that's rarely the point," Batman answered.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have this," Waller replied, drawing a curious stare from Batman as she pulled a small vial from inside her jacket, "Cadmus Bio-Techs have managed to develop a formula that should trigger at least a partial reversion. Still, it's only a stop-cap measure. It might only by him a few more months. But if we can get Eiling into custody and run some tests, that might be enough time to formulate a complete anti-serum."

"The only issue now is slowing him down enough to apply it," Batman mused, "Superman's off-world at the moment. But even if he WAS here, I wouldn't recommend it."

"What about Wonder Woman…or the Martian?" Waller suggested, "Even Captain Atom or the Green Lantern would be enough to…"

"No. We need someone from outside the League," Batman interrupted, "This whole thing started because of distrust between the Justice League and Cadmus. We need to get away from that by using someone who has nothing invested. We need to show that there are others in the world who aren't associated with the League OR Cadmus, but are fighting for the same goals as both."

"Very diplomatic, but who would you suggest?" Waller inquired, "After all, you don't have a lot of other options. Someone like Huntress wouldn't last five seconds against Eiling and…oh, wait a minute…"

"…You want HIM."

Batman didn't offer a verbal reply. He simply snatched the serum vial from Waller's hand and headed for the front door.

"And just how are you going to talk him into helping with this?" Waller asked after him, "As I recall, he didn't part with you people on very good terms."

"Let me worry about that. You just keep your men out of the way until this is taken care of," Batman answered. With that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Waller to wonder if letting him go with the only batch of anti-serum was really the best idea.

* * *

Thunderous gongs could be heard as Eiling's fists pounded away on a heavy metal door. A moment later, the door fell off its hinges as small traces of light crept into a dark, musty opening. Panting heavily, Eiling reached over and flipped a switch, bathing the enormous room in flickering light. He'd found it. A fortified bomb shelter built under Metropolis during the Cold War for VIPs and government officials. Of course, Metropolis wasn't the only city to hide such chambers under its streets. Looking around, all Eiling saw were mounds of various items covered under tarps blanketing the floor like small foothills, protecting them from years of cobwebs and dust.

A moment later, he willed himself forward as he stumbled across the room, tearing away the tarps until he found what he was looking for. Among the furniture and antiquated computers and com systems were huge crates filled with dehydrated food and army rations, enough to last a small army for years. There was also a faucet for a clean water source. For Eiling, it wasn't much, but it would have to do. Ripping his way into the crates, he dug in, shoving the food into his misshapen mouth, containers and all.

* * *

"Yo, Earth to Billy. Are we still playing video games at your place today or what?" little Freddy Freeman called from behind, hobbling along the sidewalk on his brace crutches to keep upright on his two artificial legs. Young Billy Batson, however, remained silent, hanging his head as he trudged a few steps ahead with his twin sister Mary right behind him.

"Oh, don't mind him," Mary answered over her shoulder, "He saw another story about Superman on TV today and got all depressed."

"Oh, you've GOTTA be kidding…THIS again?" Freddy protested as he rolled his eyes, "Billy, when are you gonna get over this?"

"He's got a point, Billy," Mary added as she trotted up behind her brother, closing the gap slightly, "I mean, it's been over a year already. Are you gonna tell us what happened or what?"

"Mary, you KNOW what happened," Billy complained, glancing over his shoulder just briefly before hanging his head again.

"No, I'm not talking about what they said on TV. I want to hear it from YOU," Mary objected with Freddy following behind them to the front steps of Billy and Mary's house.

"Mary…I just can't okay?" Billy sighed as they walked inside. Mary, meanwhile, could only sigh herself as she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Billy, it wasn't your fault, you know. You didn't start anything that night."

"Maybe…but I gave as good as I got," Billy answered solemnly, "I let myself get angry and I took it farther than I should have. I know that now. I can't get what happened out of my head…and I don't think I can forgive it either."

Just then, Billy chanced to raise his head to see a slight movement in the shadows of the darkened kitchen. And almost instantly his face turned into a stern frown. After all, it didn't take much thinking to figure out who could possibly be lurking there.

"You might as well come on out. They already know everything," he spoke dismissively. A moment of silence passed, but finally, as if forming out of the shadows themselves, Batman walked into the Batson living room, much to Mary and Freddy's amazement.

"We need to talk, Billy," Batman announced gruffly.

"Whoa. Dude…Batman's in your house," Freddy whispered, leaning over in Billy's direction while keeping his awestruck eyes completely fixed on Batman. Billy, however, seemed more annoyed than impressed as he walked across the room, glaring in defiance in spite of Batman towering over him.

"I'm out of the League, Batman. You know that," Billy noted assertively.

"The League isn't asking you. I am," Batman answered back as Billy looked away, "Although I've noticed your appearances have grown fewer and farther between over the last year. I WAS beginning to wonder if you were even still around."

Upon hearing Batman's words, Billy turned back to him angrily. And as if to prove him wrong, he opened his mouth and spoke a single word. He uttered it just under his breath, yet somehow, it still managed to echo through the house as if through a loudspeaker.

"…Shazam…"

Suddenly, a stream of lightning appeared from above, blanketing the room in a brilliant white light. And in that instant, Billy Batson vanished. And in his place stood the strong, unshakable form of Captain Marvel, Earth's Mightiest Mortal. Standing in his red, gold trimmed suit with a giant lightning bolt on his chest, he seemed almost to be chiseled out of solid granite. Of course, the spectacle seemed to hold no sway over Batman, who maintained his blank expression even as Captain Marvel tried to stare him down with angry, piercing eyes.

"There…happy now?" Captain Marvel commented, the frustration in his voice clearly apparent. But before Batman could respond in any way, two more voices instantly got his attention.

"Shazam!"

"Captain Marvel!"

A split second later, two more bolts of lighting ripped through the air, striking Mary Batson and Freddy Freeman. Batman was the type of person who was rarely surprised by anything, but even he found unprepared for what he saw next. In that instant, Mary Batson stood before him, only now looking much older, with a physique that easily matched Wonder Woman's. The gold trim, cape and lightning symbol on her chest were a dead giveaway, only her uniform was white, with short sleeves and a mini skirt. Beside her stood Freddy Freeman, only he was without his crutches or artificial legs. He had aged in appearance as well, but unlike Billy and Mary, who now had the bodies of adults, he looked more like a teenager. But except for it being blue instead of red, his uniform was an exact copy of Captain Marvel's.

"The name's Mary Marvel," Mary announced, with a confident voice that easily matched her older appearance before turning to Freddy's transformed state, "And we've just been calling him Captain Marvel Junior. Of course, as you've already guessed, he can't call himself by name because it'll just…you know."

"Bet you didn't see THIS coming, did ya?" Captain Marvel Junior added teasingly, slinking over and lighting elbowing Batman in the ribs. Batman, however, had taken the moment to regain his composure and merely stood looking in Junior's eyes with a stern frown. Captain Marvel quickly followed with an annoyed look of his own, forcing Junior to shrink back to where Mary was standing.

"And…I'll…just…shut up now."

* * *

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to repeat that," Captain Marvel noted with a curious look, "Captain WHO?"

"Captain Nazi," Batman repeated simply, "I know it sounds like something out a comic book, but the Germans were apparently working on an actual program. Eiling took the formula himself, but let's just say it hasn't kept well."

"Wait…let me get this straight," Junior commented, "You're saying that these Cadmus creeps were so desperate to beat you guys that they were actually stealing ideas from the LOSERS?"

"The point is, the formula is wreaking havoc with Eiling's system. His whole body is starting to burn out," Batman continued, ignoring Junior's glib assessment, "Without this anti-serum, he could be dead within days or even hours. But who knows how much damage he'll do in the meantime? Someone has to stop him."

"So why come to me?" Captain Marvel had to ask, "You've got enough powerhouses in the League who could easily do the job as well as I can."

"Because it's not just about stopping Eiling…It's about making a statement," Batman replied, "This whole Justice League/Cadmus thing has still left a bad taste in people's mouths. It can't look like the League is still fighting Cadmus and it can't look like Cadmus is just trying to sweep its dirty little secrets under the rug. But if a third party agreed to help…someone who looks like he's fighting because he cares more about what's right than about what side he's on…someone who doesn't HAVE a side…it would go a long way to mending people's perceptions…of ALL of us."

"He's not wrong, Captain," Mary said, putting her hand on Captain Marvel's shoulder, "Someone who cares more about what's right? I know that's what I'D want to see right now. And there's no one better for that job than you…because that IS what you care about."

Captain Marvel Junior simply shrugged in agreement. After all, it was a hard point to argue. Captain Marvel, himself, however, remained oddly silent. And Batman was quick to notice the faraway look in his eye. For Captain Marvel, it wasn't the thought of losing that made him cringe at the thought of facing another super-powered being again. It was the thought of the massive devastation that such a battle could cause…to property…to workplaces…to people's lives…He'd seen that kind of destruction first hand in the aftermath of his fight with Superman. And it was something he never wanted to see again.

"I…I just don't know if I'm right for this."

"Oh, for crying out…this again?!" Mary exclaimed, following up with a firm slap at the back of Captain Marvel's head.

"Ow!"

"This is what it's been like to be around him ever since he got into that fight with Superman last year!" Mary complained to Batman as Captain Marvel rubbed the back of his head, "More and more, it's been like pulling teeth to get anything out of him!"

"What would you have me do, Mary?! Fight this guy and smash up ANOTHER city?!" Captain Marvel argued.

"No, but you could do SOMETHING!" Captain Marvel Junior chimed in, supporting Mary. Batman, meanwhile, only looked out at the heated staredown for a few moments of silence before he finally decided to speak.

"I thought your powers were supposed to give you the wisdom of Solomon and the courage of Achilles. Maybe it's time you started USING them," he noted, getting the three Marvels' attention, "I understand you wanting to keep yourself in check. It's admirable. I actually wish that more people with your kind of power had that level of self control. But consider one thing. When you left the Justice League, you told us that you LIKED being a hero, a symbol. So ask yourself…how 'heroic' is it when someone who has the ability to act won't because he's too busy feeling sorry for himself?"

Captain Marvel's eyes widened slightly, taken aback by Batman's words. But a moment later, he looked away thoughtfully. Batman, however, retained the same emotionless expression as Mary and Junior looked on curiously to see what Captain Marvel's final reaction would be. Suddenly, his head rose, looking into Batman's eyes with a grim determination.

"You're right." He said simply as he strode for the front door. Mary and Junior, meanwhile, exchanged smiles of hope and relief.

"Alright, we got our boy back!" Junior cheered happily, "So…what's our first move gonna be…?"

"MY first move is I go to Metropolis and deal with this," Captain Marvel interrupted, turning to Mary and Junior with a stern frown, "YOU two are going to stay here. There's going to be enough trouble with just the two of us there without worrying about anyone else."

Before anyone could debate the issue, Captain Marvel took off into the sky, racing for Metropolis at top speed. And again, Mary felt herself growing increasingly annoyed.

"That idiot. See what we've had to put up with? How's he going to do ANY good if he's going to keep walking on eggshells like that?" she muttered in Batman's direction. Batman, meanwhile, only looked on at where Captain Marvel had just been standing, his face showing a grim expression.

* * *

Elsewhere in Metropolis, just a few short blocks from the Justice League's embassy on Earth, a panicked crowd suddenly kicked up as the street ruptured from below. A moment later, Eiling burst into view with a loud bellow, sending pieces of asphalt flying in all directions. It took him another few seconds to get his bearings amongst the screaming people, but as he caught the Justice League Embassy Building out of the corner of his eye, he let out a triumphant groan before taking a flying leap towards it.

"Batman, Eiling's just been spotted!" Waller announced through the Bat Wing's com system as it cut through the sky, "He's headed for the Justice League Embassy!"

"I've already informed the League members on rotation not to engage," Batman replied, "You just make sure you keep YOUR people back, too. He sees even ONE guy in a purple suit, he's going to bolt. I should be there soon."

"And what about our 'ringer'?" Waller inquired, "Am I correct in assuming you talked him into helping us out?"

"You should be getting the answer to that question in about 10 seconds," Batman answered plainly. Meanwhile, Eiling was still lumbering towards the Justice League Embassy. Even though people were scurrying back and forth in all directions, the Embassy itself curiously was showing no signs of activity whatsoever.

"What is this, a Justice League holiday?" Eiling muttered to himself, feeling more and more frustrated, "Alright, Superman, if I have to break your little playhouse to get you to come out, then so…AARRR!!"

Just then, Eiling was cut up as a red blur streaked past him, smashing him across the jaw and sending him flying back across the street. Skidding hard along the ground, it was two and a half blocks before he finally slid to a stop at the feet of a pair of yellow boots. Instantly, he looked up, only to see Captain Marvel looking back down, arms crossed and flashing an angry frown.

"Hey, can I play too?" he announced sternly.

"You?" Eiling remarked as he rose to his feet, towering over Captain Marvel's chiseled form, "You're not the one I want!"

"Well, I'm sorry if your feelings are hurt. But right now, I'm all you get." Captain Marvel replied defiantly, "So…how do you want to play this?"

Eiling chose to answer with actions rather than words as he raised a giant fist to bring down on Captain Marvel's head. But Captain Marvel reacted in less than half the time, planting a firm punch square into Eiling's gut, lifting him off the ground by inches before sending a wild haymaker across his jaw. Flying back, Eiling bounced and rolled to a stop along the street before looking up to see Captain Marvel striding towards him, his face still scowling with grim determination. Thinking quickly, Eiling drove his fingers into the street, planning to lift it up and use the surface as a weapon. But Captain Marvel was on him like a shot, stamping his foot hard into the asphalt and rendering Eiling's plan useless before sending a powerful uppercut into his jaw.

At least, it LOOKED powerful to anyone watching. For the next few moments, it looked as though Captain Marvel had Eiling completely at his mercy, coming at him from all sides, and attacking with such speed that Eiling had no way to keep up. Unfortunately, Captain Marvel wasn't doing nearly as much damage as anyone would be led to believe. Every time he lashed out, he wanted so badly to put Eiling down with one punch and get it over with. But every time he threw his fist out…he kept seeing Superman flying through a building…he kept seeing whole city blocks being demolished with a single stroke. And it was enough to make Captain Marvel pull his punches at the last microsecond before impact, striking Eiling with not even a quarter of their full force. That course of action would cost him dearly a few moments later as Eiling chanced to reach out and catch Captain Marvel's fist with a lucky grab, much to the Captain's surprise.

"Huh…is THAT the best you can do?" he mocked before slamming his huge fist square into Captain Marvel's face, sending him bouncing along the street. Reacting quickly, Captain Marvel managed to right himself, digging his fingers and feet into the hard asphalt and grinding to a stop just at the curb in front of the Justice League Embassy. Unfortunately, Eiling was already in the middle of his next attack, taking a flying leap down the street and slamming his feet into Captain Marvel's body before he even knew what was happening. A second huge leap followed, then a third, his feet driving into Captain Marvel's back like pile drivers. As Eiling finally stepped out of the giant crater he'd made in the street, Captain Marvel's whole body was buried under rubble, his fluttering cape the only thing visible. But Eiling was far from done as he grabbed the white fabric, pulling Captain Marvel's seemingly unconscious body up into full view.

"You know, I may have to bring my expectations of you people down a little," he gloated as Captain Marvel's limp form knelt at his feet, being held up by his cape, "I mean, if you can't put up a better fight than that, then Superman oughta be…"

"…rrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRAAAAAH!" Captain Marvel roared as he suddenly sprang to life, whirling around and plowing a thunderous, echoing fist into Eiling's jaw, which sent his body hurtling down the street like a missile. But just as quickly as it came, Captain Marvel's instincts faded as he realized what he had just done. But that was just the beginning of his horror as he saw what was coming down the street from a nearby intersection. Appearing onto the battlefield, a transit bus full of people barreled into view, its brakes having failed. And if that wasn't enough, Eiling's huge, flying body was threatening to tear right through it.

"NO!!" Captain Marvel cried out, unable to react in time. Suddenly, a white blur streaked past the bus, taking Eiling's body with it. A similar bolt of blue appeared just a second later, in front of the bus. And it didn't take Captain Marvel long to recognize what was happening as Mary Marvel appeared, floating in mid-air with Eiling's still-stunned form. Meanwhile, Captain Marvel Junior drove his feet into the ground and slammed his hands into the bus, plowing to a gentle stop.

"Careful there, Big Guy," Mary remarked, gently lowering Eiling back down to the street as Junior guided the frightened passengers off the bus to safety, "You break it, you buy it."

"Uunnnh…why you…" Eiling groaned, shaking the cobwebs out of his head before turning to lash out at Mary.

"Whoa…eyes on the prize there, Jaws. I'm the LEAST of YOUR problems right now," Mary replied, seemingly unconcerned as she pointed over Eiling's shoulder. And it only took Eiling a second to see why as he turned just in time to see Captain Marvel slam into him with a shoulder block, sending him bouncing along the asphalt.

"Oh come on. Six months, and you're telling me they couldn't find THAT?" Junior thought out loud, getting his first good look at what Eiling had become as he came up behind Mary. Captain Marvel, however, was hardly in as good a humor.

"What are you guys DOING here?!" he shouted, "I thought I said…"

"You SAID you didn't want us fighting," Mary cut him off as she and Junior both looked at him with a confident smirk, "And we're not…"

"…we're damage control."

Captain Marvel could only respond with a curious stare. But as junior pointed up into the sky, he soon got all the answers he needed as the Bat Wing rocketed overhead.

"Batman figured you needed a way to get your head back in the game…and who better than us?" Junior stated. And as he started to realize what was going on, Captain Marvel found himself flashing a relieved grin.

"Well now," Mary noted teasingly, "I don't think I've seen that particular expression on your face for a while. Are you actually SMILING?"

"Don't start," Captain Marvel replied, playfully mussing Mary's hair. But just then, Eiling was on his feet again, charging headlong at all three Marvels in a rage.

"Well, don't just stand there," Mary said to Captain Marvel with a lighthearted wink as she straightened her hair, "Go get him, Bro."

Captain Marvel was only too happy to oblige, flying in at top speed to cut Eiling off. Eiling immediately responded by bringing his huge fist down onto Captain Marvel's head. But Captain Marvel was quick to block the attack with his forearm. And while the impact drove his body up to his ankles into the street, the smirk on his face as he shrugged off Eiling's fist showed just how little damage had been done to him. Which was more than Eiling could say as Captain Marvel followed up with a vicious uppercut, sending Eiling flying head over heels in a high arc towards an office building five blocks away.

"I've got this one!" Junior called out. An instant later, he took off, passing Eiling's spiraling body as if time had stopped and effortlessly catching him before he smashed through the building.

"Okay, Dude? Bit of advice on flying," Junior added as he dangled Eiling's giant body hundreds of feet above the streets below, "It's REALLY one of those things that's best left to the professionals."

"Put…me…down…you little…" Eiling protested, forgetting where he was as he struggled to free himself.

"Jeez, THAT'S gratitude for you," Junior said as he released his grip, shrugging as Eiling plummeted to earth like a stone, "You try to do something nice for someone and this is the thanks you get."

Eiling, meanwhile, felt like he was falling forever as he found himself completely helpless. Trapped in mid-air, nothing to grab a hold of, he could only shut his eyes tight as he waited for the impact that was sure to come. Suddenly, Mary appeared like a streak of light, plucking Eiling in mid fall just scant meters from the street.

"Junior! Play nice!" she called up before lightly lobbing Eiling up the street, sending him rolling to a stop. Growling, Eiling snapped to his feet to attack her. But Captain Marvel instantly got his attention back, whipping him around by the shoulder before following through with a clothesline right under Eiling's jaw, sending Eiling's feet flying out from under him as his head snapped back and plowed into the street like an iron bar driven in by a sledgehammer.

A moment later, Eiling managed to tear his head out from the street. Rising up, he looked ready to fight again. But despite the wild look in his eyes and his huge jaw clenched in rage, Captain Marvel didn't seem even the least bit concerned as he floated just a few feet away, smiling cheerfully with Mary and Junior looking on from the rear.

"You…!" Eiling blurted out, too angry to notice his body trembling or his knees barely holding him up, "When I…! I'm going to…!"

"Oh, stop it," Captain Marvel interrupted with a tone that clearly indicated the fight was over, "I think we both know at this point that you're not going to DO anything."

As if desperate to prove him wrong, Eiling thundered forward. But his attack was far from successful as Captain Marvel sidestepped him in the blink of an eye, planting a firm elbow in his back that caused Eiling to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"I mean, look at you. You can't even TOUCH me. And even if you COULD, you're NOT going to hurt me," Captain Marvel continued, taking a moment for a hollow chuckle, "And you thought you were going to beat Superman?"

Roaring in anger, Eiling lunged to his feet and charged again. But again, Captain Marvel easily dodged him, this time sliding a foot out in front of Eiling to trip him up and send him for another tumble.

"Or maybe that wasn't what you were planning to do," Captain Marvel remarked thoughtfully as Eiling glared up at him from the ground, "You know what? I think you KNEW you couldn't beat him."

"What are you talking about?!" Eiling snarled defiantly.

"Oh, come on," Captain Marvel replied, "You honestly don't think I saw the fear in your eyes when I mentioned his name just now? You're terrified. So what was the plan, then? You get some powers of your own, enough to knock him around a little and maybe, just maybe, you'd get lucky enough to have him kill you? No worries then, huh? Not only would you get to keep this whole Justice League/Cadmus thing going, but then you wouldn't have to worry about being afraid anymore, would you?"

"SHUT UP!!" Eiling bellowed, lunging forward again with his fist flying. And yet, Captain Marvel reached up and caught his punch as easily as if he were catching a rubber ball, even though the force of the blow was enough to flutter his cape and kick up some lingering dust from the street. But Captain Marvel wasn't finished yet as he reared back, flipping Eiling over his head and slamming his back into the street before flipping him back forward and driving him back into the street in front of him face first. And with that, Captain Marvel turned and began to walk away.

"Face it," he said, pausing to look over his shoulder as Eiling struggled to get back to his feet, "Even after all this, the truth is…you're just a frightened old man. And I don't beat up frightened old men…"

"…That's what the BAD guys do."

Convinced that he'd made his point, Captain Marvel walked over to Mary and Junior, lifting his arms and giving them both a high 5 as he passed. Mary and Junior, meanwhile, paused for a lighthearted smirk in Eiling's direction before following behind. A few moments later, Eiling managed to slowly lift himself up to one knee. But before he could think to do anything else…

"Aah…!" he blurted out as a sharp pain drilled into his back. Instantly taking notice, the three Marvels whirled around to see Eiling's body trembling as it slowly began to grow smaller. It wasn't hard to see why a few seconds later as Batman appeared from behind Eiling's shrinking form, standing just a few feet away and holding one of his grapple shooters, modified to deliver a syringe of the anit-serum.

"Sorry I'm late," Batman said simply, "Diamond tipped point. Had to make sure it went in."

Captain Marvel and the others weren't about to complain, each flashing an amused smile as a convoy of Cadmus trucks roared in, screeching to a stop just inches behind Batman. Waller climbed out of the lead truck a second later, just as a small army of Cadmus troops came rushing out of the truck bays, quickly surrounding Eiling. Eiling meanwhile, had shrunk to less than half of his previous size. The grayish tone of his skin was gone as well. His body was still chiseled muscle and his lower jaw severely overdeveloped. But in his current state, there was no way he was in any condition to take on Batman, the Marvels, AND a small army of Cadmus soldiers. Slumping his shoulders and sighing helplessly, Eiling was left with no choice but to surrender.

* * *

"I have to say, that anti-serum actually worked better than I'd expected," Waller commented as Eiling was placed in a heavy metal restraining unit and loaded into the back of a Cadmus truck, "We may have even a little more time to reverse his condition."

"Even so, don't drag your feet on HIS account," Batman replied, drawing an amused smirk from Waller. Just then, a Wayne limousine pulled out from a nearby street as Lois rushed onto the scene, keeping Alfred from being seen.

"Bruce?" she uttered under her breath as she reached him and Waller, "Are you…?"

"I'm fine," Batman replied straightforwardly, "All I had to do was play my part at the end. If you want to talk to the REAL hero of the day, he's standing right over there."

As Batman looked over, Lois followed his eyes to see Captain Marvel standing across the street with Mary and Junior by his side. All three of them were surrounded by a gaggle of reporters rushing to cover Eiling's capture, all of them calling Captain Marvel's name.

"Sounds like they're playing your song," Batman said with a smirk in Lois' direction, "Go. I'll be in touch."

With that, Lois smiled and ran off across the street, just as Captain Marvel was about to answer questions. Waller, meanwhile, simply offered Batman an acknowledging nod and walked off to join her team.

"Captain Marvel! Who are these other two with you? Have you begun to form your own team?!" a reporter called out.

"Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Junior aren't really teammates so much as family. They're like a brother and sister to me." Captain Marvel answered, smiling over at Mary and Junior, who only responded with amused smirks as camera flashes went off from all directions.

"Captain Marvel!" Lois shouted over the other reporters as she made her way to the front of the pack, "After your performance here today, does this mean you're considering rejoining the Justice League?!"

Captain Marvel found his eyes widening slightly at Lois' question, momentarily taken aback. Unsure, he found himself looking over the crowd towards Batman, who was still standing across the street. His face still held a blank emotionless stare, which seemed to indicate that it was a question only Captain Marvel himself could answer. Taking another moment to compose himself as the flashbulbs still popped, he took a deep breath before finally offering his reply.

"The Justice League and I…parted ways over a personal disagreement. That's all I have to say about that," he stated, "But I believe in spite of that, the League and I both want to do what we can to make the world a better place. And I would be honored to fight alongside them again if they ever need my help."

Batman simply offered a cryptic smile Captain Marvel's way as turned and walked off, disappearing into a nearby alley. Captain Marvel, meanwhile, decided to follow Batman's cue, rather than overstay his welcome.

"Well, that's all for now, everyone. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be around again sometime soon," he announced, flying up into the sky as the reporters called up after him. Mary and Junior, meanwhile, were right behind, flying off to catch up with him.

"What, that's it?!" Junior objected, "That's ALL you're going to say?"

"Junior, if I've learned anything about reporters, it's that sometimes the less you say, the better," Captain Marvel replied simply.

"Yeah…besides, what were YOU hoping for?" Mary chimed in.

"I don't know. Would it hurt to maybe get a little of that PR myself?" Junior noted, with Captain Marvel and Mary rolling their eyes in amusement as they flew off, "I mean, seriously, why am I the one getting called 'Junior'? I'm three months older than you guys!"

* * *

The sun was setting as Captain Marvel flew through the sky. After leaving Mary and Freddy back at his house and telling them he'd be back, he felt the need to just fly around for a little while. It had been so long since he'd done it, he'd almost forgotten what a thrill it was to be able to walk on air. He'd even almost forgotten how enjoyable it was just to be Captain Marvel at all. These powers were a gift he'd been given, and as he flew over his home town, he realized how lucky he was to have received them.

Pausing for a moment, he chanced to land on a rooftop to look out over the town square. It was quite a scene to admire at sunset. No doubt about it, even though it was a small town, it was definitely a good place to live. Suddenly, a brief whoosh of air blew behind him, getting his attention. After all, there was no wind blowing. But before he could turn around…

"Batman tells me you had a busy day," the voice was unmistakable. Captain Marvel didn't even have to turn around to see the blue suit, the large "S" or the firm jaw to know it was Superman behind him, leaning up against the roof entrance with an encouraging grin.

"Want to talk about it?"

* * *

"A few potholes, some cracked windows, a few door dings, no injuries," Superman commented after Captain Marvel was finished with his story, both of them leaning on the rooftop and looking out over the town square, "Sounds to me like you had a pretty good day, all things considered."

"It was a lucky day…with a LOT of help," Captain Marvel replied, letting out a heavy sigh, "It still scares me to think about what COULD have happened, though."

"And believe me…it's that kind of thinking that's exactly why you have EVERY right to call yourself a hero," Superman answered back, causing Captain Marvel to look over at him in surprise. Again, Superman offered him another encouraging smile, causing Captain Marvel to flash back a slightly relieved, but still nervous grin. A long moment of silence passed between them as they stared back out at the setting sun, but eventually, Superman spoke up again.

"Batman wanted me to ask you something," he mentioned, "I wasn't so sure at first, but after talking to you just now, I know that he was right."

"Is this about the League?" Captain Marvel had to ask, feeling a little uneasy, "Look, I'm flattered…but I really don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I understand. But I wasn't GOING to ask if you wanted to come back to the Justice League," Superman replied, causing Captain Marvel to look at him curiously, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to be part of a different group…one that no one else knows about."

Before Captain Marvel could ask, Superman pulled a small black box from behind his cape and lobbed it towards him. Instinctively, Captain Marvel opened the box, but he was completely unprepared for the green glow radiating from within. A moment later, Superman turned away with a slight wince of pain, snapping Captain Marvel out of the moment as he slammed the lead box shut. But he still had a stunned look on his face as he looked over to see Superman looking at him with a deathly serious gaze.

"Hide it in a place that only YOU know about," Superman instructed, "Tell NO one."

"Superman…this is…" Captain Marvel stammered.

"Yes it is…and I'm giving it to you," Superman answered simply, "Each of the other six Founding League Members has piece of it…Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash, Shayera. Supergirl has one too. And I gave one to Green Arrow recently as well. You're the ninth."

"Superman, I just…I mean…are you sure…?" Captain Marvel still stuttered, unsure of what to think.

"When I started out…I used to think my powers could protect me from anything," Superman explained solemnly, "But over the years, I've discovered that there's one thing even more dangerous to me than what's in that box your holding…"

"…me."

Captain Marvel's eyes went wide in surprise at Superman's words. Superman, meanwhile, simply let out a heavy sigh and continued.

"One main difference between you and me, Captain, is MY powers don't come with an off switch. Over time, I've let too many people manipulate me…push my buttons, turn me against myself. And as much as I want to believe it will never happen, I have to face the fact that one day, I may end up losing control. And if that if that day ever comes, I have to know that someone will be able to stop me."

Pausing once more, Superman turned to Captain Marvel with his usual confident grin.

"Let's just say, if someone's going to use that stuff against me…I'd rather it was someone I know I can trust to do the right thing," he said in closing, reaching out to shake Captain Marvel's hand. Captain Marvel, meanwhile, felt his heart pounding in his chest as the Billy Batson inside of him became flushed with excitement, grabbing Superman's hand and shaking it a little more firmly than he probably should have.

"I…I won't let you down, sir," he blurted out, this time, out of pride rather than nervousness.

"I know you won't," Superman said with a smile, "And the truth is…you never did."

With that, Superman took off a moment later, pausing to offer Captain Marvel a parting wave. Waving back, Captain Marvel watched as Superman burst off and disappeared from sight. He could still feel his whole body trembling as he looked down at the box, realizing the incredible trust that had just been placed with him. But he couldn't resist opening the box one more time, taking in the dazzling green Kryptonite glow with a hollow chuckle as one last single whisper passed his lips.

"Wow."

The End


End file.
